


Night Terrors and Waking Dreams

by DemonRomantic



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blossoming relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: Again, I have taken so long to write. :P I am LOVING the feed back on my works! You guys are leaving such good comments, and so many Kudos! Thank you, thank you, thank you!





	Night Terrors and Waking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I have taken so long to write. :P I am LOVING the feed back on my works! You guys are leaving such good comments, and so many Kudos! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Night Terrors and Waking Dreams  
By DemonRomantic

He couldn’t remember the dream; what it was about or why he’d woken up from it screaming. It could have been something to do with his mother, or the fact that he had once tried to kill his friends. All of those memories seemed like a hazy dream that made his head hurt the more he tried to remember them; and yet they were always there, taunting him when he was at his most vulnerable.  
Kid’s hands were on his in an instant, holding them as he gripped his own forearms. Crona didn’t see him, not the way he did when his mind was lucid. Right now, he was lost to the hell-marsh inside his head, drowning in the heavy bog of madness.  
“Crona… Crona!” Kid shook him lightly, trying to snap him out of it.  
Crona didn’t respond, but continued to shake and mumble morose nonsense.  
Kid leaned his forehead against Crona’s and looked him in the eye, prying his hands away from his sleeves and holding them tight.  
“Crona…” he whispered.  
“K-Kid?” The pink-haired boy asked, his voice quavering.  
Kid took him into an embrace and placed his hand on the back of his head. “It’s all right, it was just another dream.”

A few weeks prior, Crona would have never thought that he and Kid would become close friends, let alone sweethearts. Marie had more or less adopted Crona, but was currently away on death scythe business, and it was never a good idea to leave Crona alone with his thoughts for too long; it made him remember whenever Medusa would lock him in a dark room as a little child or the time he had spent in the school’s dungeon. Maka had initially invited Crona over to stay with her and Soul, but it had been in front of everyone and Kid immediately piped up.  
“Don’t be silly, my house has plenty of rooms we could put Crona up in. Who knows when Miss Marie will be back, it could end up being several weeks. No offense Maka, but that couch of yours isn’t the most comfortable. Especially for a lanky figure like Crona’s.” He cast a smile Crona’s way, making him fidget nervously. He wasn’t comfortable with attention.  
Maka visibly twitched with annoyance, but nodded consentingly. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. It’s up to you Crona.”  
The both of them and the others looked to their friend for his decision, making Crona even more nervous.  
“Um… well a bed does sound n-nice…”  
“Excellent, we’ll have a bed ready for you when you’re ready to come over.”  
“Yay! Slumber Party!” Patty shouted.  
“Why don’t we have everyone over? It’s been awhile since we all hung out outside of school.” Liz chimed in.  
Kid nodded. “Sure. Sounds like fun.”

At the Death mansion, the kids all gathered in one of the many living rooms. A large Television and a collection of gaming systems were arranged in an orderly display on a massive entertainment system. Snacks were piled high on a long buffet table. Foosball and Air-Hockey tables were arranged across from pinball machines and a basketball game, and on the far side of the room were two bowling lanes.  
“Wow! It’s like an arcade in here!” Black Star marveled, then catching sight of the food, scrambled over to the buffet. “Yahoo!”  
“Everyone, help yourselves.” Kid said.  
They all ate and played on the different games and game systems, before changing into their pajamas and settling down on the floor with their sleeping bags. The lights were suddenly switched off before flashlights illuminated the faces of Soul, Black Star, and Patty all joined together with wicked grins on their faces.  
“Time for scary stories.” They all drawled in spooky voices.  
Liz grabbed hold of Crona and he reflexively clung to her as they both shook in horror.  
“Honestly,” Kid sighed, flipping back on the lights. “You three are going to give us all heart-attacks one of these days.”  
“What’s the matter, too scared to listen with the lights out?” Black Star mocked, wiggling his fingers with the flashlight still illuminating his features.  
“No, but some of us are.” He glanced over to Liz and Crona, who were both still white from the startle. “No ghost stories, or else Liz will keep us up all night with her teeth chattering.”  
“You know there are no ghosts in the mansion, Sis.” Patty tried to comfort.  
“Actually…” A voice materialized from the doorway, and there stood Lord Death himself. “There are a few who still roam around the halls at night.”  
“AHHH!” Everyone but Kid screeched.  
“Dad, you’ve got to stop sneaking up on people like that.”  
“Oh, sorry. Telling spooky stories, huh?”  
“Lord Death! I bet you’ve got some good ones to share, huh?” Black Star crowed.  
“Well…” He came in and sat on the couch before the kids gathered on the floor. Kid sighed and then came to join them, sitting beside Crona. “I say a few, but really there’s only one who I can think of residing here. Many centuries ago, when the mansion was being built, a weapon who was working on the house was accidentally killed. He was known as Iron Jack, because his weapon form was that of an iron axe. While in his weapon form, he would cut the lumber that went into building all of the support beams for the mansion. One day, after he had just finished cutting down a supply of logs for the house, the cart carrying them rolled down a hill and crushed him to death. His blood was spattered upon the lumber, which was still used to build the mansion, and ever since he has been bound here in endless wandering. Sometimes, late at night, you can still hear old Iron Jack going to work, with a ‘chop, chop, chop’.”  
Liz had fainted, and Patty was busy prodding her cheek. Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki all sat un-phased, while Crona had somehow found Kid’s hand and was clenching it tightly. Kid frowned down at the hand around his and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
“I think that’s enough of that. We should all probably get to sleep now if we want to get a full eight hours. Thanks for the story, Dad.”  
“Anytime. Nighty-night, everybody.” Lord Death took his leave.  
“I’ve never really thought about it before, but it’s kind of weird to be spending the night at the headmaster’s house, huh Tsubaki?” Black Star said.  
“To top it off, his story was actually pretty scary.” Tsubaki consented.  
“It’s just one of his old campfire jump scares he used to do. Normally he’d have somebody waiting to pop out on us and freak us all out, but it looks like he’s saving that for later.” Kid said.  
“Oh great, so we have that to look forward to later, huh?” Crona whimpered.  
Maka spoke up from where she laid on the floor, already in her sleeping bag. “Don’t worry Crona, we’re all right here. If we get scared, at least we’ll all be in the same room.”  
“Maka’s right. Besides, I think he’s had his fun.” Kid assured.  
Crona noticed that he was still holding Kid’s hand, but didn’t recoil, because Kid was still squeezing it.  
He nodded once, his face brightening. “Okay.”  
Everyone around them were slipping into their sleeping bags and Black Star was already snoring, while Liz was still unconscious. Kid zipped himself into his own sleeping bag and laid down.  
“Sleep well, Crona.” He said.  
“Yeah.” 

In his dreams, Crona could hear the ‘chop, chop, chop’ of something striking wood. A man stood beside a tree whacking away at it with an axe that he had in place of an arm. The tree began to fall and the man screamed as he was crushed. Crona saw a pool of blood that started out red, but then turned an inky black.  
“Wha-” Crona trembled.  
The black blood shifted and formed into a vector arrow, before hurtling itself into him.  
“AAAAHHH!!” Crona jolted awake with a shout.  
The others stirred but only Kid woke, since he had been laying the closest to him.  
“Crona? What is it, what’s wrong?”  
Crona turned fearful eyes towards Kid, who looked concerned but skeptical. After taking a grounding breath, he spoke.  
“Nothing, just a bad dream.”  
Kid sat up and scooted closer to sit beside Crona. “Sounds like it was pretty bad.”  
“I saw Iron Jack… and the black blood… It was just like when Medusa stabbed me.”  
Kid frowned before getting to his feet and extending a hand down to Crona. “Why don’t we go to the kitchen for a cup of tea. That usually soothes the nerves.”  
Crona took his hand and followed him out into the hallway.  
“Do you get nightmares often?” Kid asked.  
Crona nodded. “I’ve had them ever since I was little. They’re never the same, exactly, but they usually include my moth-, I mean Medusa. She usually was the cause of them, but she’s gone now, so I don’t know why I’m still afraid of her.”  
“Fear is a hard thing to overcome. It’s the root of all evil. Everyone has it inside of them, but everyone also has bravery to overcome it. You were with Medusa the majority of your life, Crona, it’s no surprise that she would still plague your subconscious. That doesn’t mean that she can hurt you anymore.”  
Crona paused in his walking, and Kid turned to look at him.  
“You’re wrong. She’ll always be there, in that dark madness inside of my head. I can be as brave as I want, but that part of me will never disappear. Not until I do.”  
“I don’t like the way you say that. It makes me think you might try to…”  
“Kill myself?”  
Kid said nothing.  
Crona bowed his head. “I used to wonder what would happen if I were able to. Of course, with my black blood, I couldn’t. Sometimes I was afraid Medusa would do it herself when I didn’t do something right for her. I’ve never wanted to die… not really. I’ve had a hard time dealing with all of the things in my life that are out of my control, so I’ve shut most of them out, but then Maka broke down my wall and helped pull me out. That place though… it’s still there.”  
Kid came closer to Crona and reached up to place a hand on his shoulder. Crona looked at him with questioning eyes.  
“I want you to remember something for me, Crona. Whenever you start going back to that dark place… You have people now who care about you, even if you doubt that. Maka, the others, and me… we’re always going to be there, too.”  
Something hot fell down the sides of his face, and he realized that he was crying. Kid released his shoulder and continued walking down the hall. Crona paused for only a moment before following after him. 

Two weeks passed, and Marie was still on her mission. Kid had questioned his father frequently as to when she’d be coming back, but Lord Death himself couldn’t answer that.  
“Marie’s mission involves a lot of investigative work. She’s probably still gathering information to get a lead. Once she’s gathered everything she needs, she’ll have to put together a case and catch the culprit we’ve been after. Even if she’s fast, the whole endeavor could take up to a month or so. I wouldn’t expect her back for quite a while.”  
Crona’s face fell at that information.  
“Not to worry, Crona. You’re perfectly welcome to stay with us as long as you like. Unless you want to go home?”  
Crona shook his head. “No, I don’t want to be alone.”  
Kid put his hand on his shoulder. “Like he said, you can stay as long as you want.”  
Liz and Patty loomed behind them with sinister smirks. “We can take you on another shopping trip.”  
Crona shuddered.

School had let out for the summer, the students having all graduated, even Crona who had started the year late, but was a fast learner. It turned out that being created for Medusa’s cruel purposes, made him quite knowledgeable when it came to the teachings and purpose of the DWMA. Marie had left for her mission right after the graduation ceremonies.  
The kids were all working part-time jobs, except for Kid and Crona, who were left alone in the afternoons, because Lord Death had business to attend to, and Liz and Patty were both working at their waitressing job. Crona was involuntarily appointed to assist Kid on his daily ritual of perusing the manor for any unsymmetrical abominations, as he put it.  
“All seems to be in order here.” Kid said, withdrawing his measuring tape from the wall. “Now then, next we should check…”  
His eyes became intensely wide as he locked onto Crona’s face. Crona grew nervous and withdrew in alarm.  
“What? What is it?”  
“Y-your bangs, they…” He rushed forward and took Crona by the shoulders. “They aren’t symmetrical!”  
Crona jumped as he was grabbed, but then relaxed with an expression that said, ‘Are you kidding me?’  
“Um… You’re just barely noticing?”  
“What! You mean you’ve been going around with your hair like that this whole time, and it’s never once bothered you!?”  
“Not really. Medusa always tried to make me grow my hair out so that I looked more like a girl. That’s also why I wore robes and why my hair is pink; she wanted me to be a daughter. I would cut my hair every time it got in my face, though.”  
Kid twitched with unease, gripping his friend’s shoulders even tighter. “I-I can’t abide this. Please… Crona… Let me fix your hair…”  
Crona didn’t really care, but he could see how troubled Kid was by it, even though his own hair was marked unevenly, so he nodded. 

In the kitchen, Crona sat on a stool with a table cloth draped all around his frame. Kid was unrolling a kit of hairdressing supplies. He took out some bobby-pins and stuck them into Crona’s hair, pushing it all backward, except for the offending locks at the sides.  
“Now, I’m not going to alter your overall style, but after I’m through, your hair will fall in beautifully even, symmetrical locks.”  
Kid proceeded to trim Crona’s pink tresses. Crona had never had someone do his hair for him, except when Medusa had forcibly dyed it and then finally made him take a potion that had permanently tinted it pink. The feeling of Kid’s fingers gently running through his hair felt nice. He closed his eyes in a relaxed satisfaction.  
“And, there. All done.”  
Crona opened his eyes as Kid pulled the bobby-pins out and examined his friend.  
“Perfection.” Kid said, satisfied with his work. He then pulled out a mirror from his supplies and handed it to Crona. “What do you think?”  
As promised, Kid hadn’t changed the style of Crona’s hair at all, in fact, if he hadn’t known of the haircut, he wouldn’t have noticed the subtle change in length to the sides of his bangs or the back of his hair. It was enough to satisfy Kid, however, so Crona smiled at him.  
“Thank you, that looks much better.”  
“Now that all unsightly unsymmetrical things have been dealt with, I think it’s time we relaxed a little. How do you feel about some game time?”  
Crona nodded with a small smile. 

The boys played racing games as well as the Air Hockey and basketball game. Crona kept missing, so Kid wrapped his arms around him from behind and showed him where he should be holding the ball.  
“Look, you want to use your fingertips instead of your palms.”  
Kid’s fingers brushed over his, and Crona shivered at the unexpected contact, but made no move to make Kid let go of him. Crona reflexively turned to look at Kid as he spoke, and the proximity of their faces made his cheeks heat up.  
“U-um…”  
Crona was caught completely off guard as Kid’s lips pressed to his in a kiss. The contact lasted a full breath before it ended abruptly, and Kid pulled his face away, but kept his arms where they were. Crona’s face was beet red.  
“Crona, I wanted to ask you something…”  
“O-okay.” Crona thought he would pass-out, his head was spinning so fast.  
“Are you happy here? With all of us…”  
“I-I do like it here. Why d-do you ask?”  
Kid released him then and took a step back. Crona turned to look at him fully, the basketball still in his hands.  
“It just seems like you don’t feel comfortable yet. Not just with staying at the manor, but with everyone. I understand that people make you nervous, but I just thought that maybe you would warm up to us the longer you were around everyone.” His words weren’t harsh, but they carried a disappointment to them.  
Crona watched as Kid put his hand up to his hair and scratched his head while glancing down at the floor. He hadn’t seen it before, but Kid was blushing.  
“I want to get to know you better, Crona. You seem like a genuinely good person.”  
Crona turned and put the ball back into the game and came to stand before Kid, who was still looking away in embarrassment. Crona put a hand out and placed it on Kid’s shoulder until he looked up at him. His eyes were severely deep blue.  
“I’d like to get to know you better, too, Kid.”  
Kid’s amber eyes softened. “So, you don’t want to leave?”  
Crona shook his head, lowering his arm. “I miss, Marie. At first, I was worried that she wouldn’t come back. I sometimes feel like people will leave me when they get tired of me. It’s what Medusa did. I know none of you are like that, though.”  
Kid was newly emboldened, and he grabbed the sides of Crona’s arms, pulling him closer towards him. “I won’t leave you, Crona. I promise.”  
Their lips met again, and this time the kiss was deeper. Kid brought his hands up to hold Crona’s face, and Crona mirrored his movements. Kid noticed, with obsessive compulsive ecstasy, the symmetry of their actions, and wrapped his arms around Crona fully. Crona lost his balance and fell back against the basketball game, but grabbed hold of Kid, pulling him down with him.  
“Mm. Kid, this isn’t very comfortable…” Crona got out around the young grim reaper’s mouth.  
Kid pulled away to glance down at how Crona was sitting against the game, and smiled apologetically. “Should we go somewhere a little more private, too?”  
Crona blushed and nodded. 

Kid’s bedroom was cleaner than a hospital lobby. His massive bed took up the exact center of the room with identical nightstands on either side of it and a divan at the foot; The blankets were done so that you could have bounced a quarter off of them. A dresser with a vanity was situated so that it was directly facing the bed, and twin bookshelves stood at attention with a four-person couch between them on the far side of the perfectly square room. They held copies of various titles that had all been arranged alphabetically, then according to volume and size.  
“Wow, your room looks really organized.” Crona said.  
“I like to keep my living area as tidy as possible, it makes me feel… at ease.”  
Kid was busy rummaging in his dresser as Crona moved to the bookshelves to peruse the selection. He turned back around as he heard a drawer shut and saw Kid holding a bottle of clear fluid and what looked like a seasoning packet for ramen noodles, but then quickly became embarrassed when he realized what it actually was.  
“It’s best we keep this as clean as we can. For both of our sakes, I hope you’ve never slept with anyone else.”  
Crona blushed severely at the casual way Kid said it, as if he were about to have a doctor check-up.  
“Ah! I haven’t slept with anyone in my entire life! Why, have you?!” He didn’t mean to shout, but he was extremely nervous.  
Kid blushed, lowering his gaze to the floor with a grimace of a smile. “Uh, no actually. I’ve been… saving myself for the right person. For hygienic reasons as well as virtue. I’ve had the condoms and lube ready now for a few years in case I ever met someone… can’t be too careful with everything you can catch from it, after all…”  
“You have the demeanor of a badass until it comes to germs and disorder. I take it I’m not the first you’ve tried to seduce?” Crona said bluntly.  
Kid snapped his head up. “No, you are! I got them the day we learned about sex in school! Hearing about all those horrible diseases you can catch from it? It was an impulse, you know!?”  
Crona put the back of his hand up to his mouth, failing to stifle a giggle that soon turned into a laugh.  
“Huh? What’s so funny?” Kid was beyond red-faced.  
The pink-haired boy lowered his hand and looked to Kid with a shy, but adoring smile. “You’re really cute when you’re nervous.”  
Kid had a look of surprise on his face, before he snapped out of it, tossed the items in his hands to the divan, and came after Crona, sweeping him off his feet. The taller boy was caught by surprise as he was carried to the bed and placed over the covers, with Kid taking his place over top of him.  
“That smile…” Kid whispered. “Is heaven-sent.”  
Crona blushed. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to…”  
Kid shook his head. “No, I want to, Crona. If it’s with you, I want to. I know you aren’t carrying diseases, I’m just an idiot when I think about….” He cringed, unable to finish.  
Crona chuckled, reaching up a hand to tangle into the side of Kid’s asymmetrical hair. Kid lowered his eyelids into a smoldering look, before placing his own hand to the side of Crona’s face. They met in the middle as they reached for one another with their bodies and mouths and became one. Their kisses were soft, but deep and wanting. Each of them mirrored the other, Kid out of habit and Crona to seduce. When their hands drifted downward, Crona looked up at Kid with questioning eyes.  
Kid reluctantly pulled himself away to retrieve the lube and condom, while Crona watched him crawl across the bed; studying the way his muscles moved eloquently beneath his lose shirt and snug pants. When Kid turned around, he looked at the condom then at Crona.  
“So, how do you want to do it?”  
Crona blushed again and averted his eyes. “I don’t think I can… do something like that, just yet…”  
Kid clenched the little packet in his hand and got a determined look, before unbuttoning his shirt. Crona felt butterflies explode in his stomach, causing a hurricane with their wing beats. He moved to undo his own clothing with shaking fingers. Having worn his signature robe that day, he was left completely exposed after removing the garb, and waited for Kid to finish. The dark-haired reaper stopped what he was doing as soon as he saw Crona splayed out on his side, like a work of art, with his legs pressed together and his arms crossed over his torso in embarrassment.  
“Kid? What’s wrong?” He asked, turning his head to look at him.  
The Shinigami gulped. “You’re body it’s…”  
Crona squeezed his arms and legs self-consciously, turning away again. “I know, the scars…”  
All throughout the boy’s body, there was a tangle of marks, some larger than others, and more ragged. They were everywhere on his pale, skinny frame. Kid ran a gentle, yet trembling hand across one of the more snarled looking ones on Crona’s side, causing him to shudder slightly. Kid’s voice became hard, like stones about to slide down a mountainside. “Did we… Did I do this to you?”  
Crona shook his head, looking up at him. “No, they’re from before Medusa made me a weapon. She would experiment, until she was sure that I was indestructible… They’re ugly, aren’t they?” Crona had a detached voice, like the one he’d often used when battling the very boy above him.  
Kid tensed with anger at Medusa and the harm she had caused to her own son, both mental and physical, but then let it melt into a loving touch as he rested his hand on Crona. “They aren’t ugly. They’re a part of you, and I think that you are beautiful.”  
A small gasp escaped Crona as Kid smothered him with a worshiping kiss. He grabbed ahold of Kid’s pants, just over his hipbones, and pulled the shorter boy towards him. Kid eagerly unzipped the bothersome slacks and shimmied out of the remainder of his clothes. The condom still in his hand was quickly ripped open and then Kid proceeded to slide it over his length. He popped open the cap to the lube, before administering a generous amount to his palm and trying to rub it over his shaft without sliding the condom off by mistake.  
Crona watched as he performed the ministrations, blushing all the while. Kid used his already slicked-up hand to prep him, prodding and entering slowly with his finger, causing Crona to squirm. He swirled his digit in a circle, before attempting to put a second one in.  
“Na-ah! Kid, it hurts…” he whimpered.  
Kid immediately withdrew his fingers and placed a soothing hand on Crona’s lower back. “Do you want me to stop?”  
Crona shook his head. “No. I can handle it.”  
“Even if you say that, I don’t want to hurt you, Crona.”  
He looked up at him with a smirk. “This is nothing.”  
Kid squeezed Crona’s ass and took hold of his own cock, aiming it for its intended destination. Pressing into him slowly, Kid let out a moan as did Crona. The young reaper did not move after entering his lover, but gave Crona the chance to relax his muscles. He breathed heavily and grunted at the girth inside of him, but after clearing the tension from his body, he looked up at Kid with a face that said he was ready for more.  
“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Kid checked.  
Crona shook his head, again. “It just feels kind of weird, but it doesn’t hurt anymore.”  
Kid tried to reposition their now connected bodies and gently turned Crona so that he was laying on his back fully. With his legs spread-eagle and his arms crooked off to either side, the pink-haired boy made a tantalizing picture. Kid ran both of his hands up Crona’s long chest and up his arms to where their hands met and laced fingers with one another. They kissed with their bare chests pressed together, feeling the escalating heat flow back and forth between them. All on their own, Kid’s hips began to thrust gently, yet eagerly into Crona’s, and soon he felt something prodding him in the lower stomach. He didn’t have to look to know that Crona was enjoying the attention.  
An addictive rhythm had them pumping against one another; the tempo rising. Soon, neither of them could hold back their voices, and they each begged Death that no one was home to hear them. Crona whimpered with pleasure, while Kid let out moaning breaths. The taller boy had brought his arms up to Kid’s neck, while his legs wrapped around his waist. The monochromatic reaper locked his arms around Crona, holding him tightly against his body, while calling his name in whispery breaths. All space that had once existed between them was gone. Every inch of skin was consumed by the others’. When their rhythmic motion reached a crescendo, the both of them shouted like they had been set ablaze. The fire was put out as quickly as it had been started, leaving them panting in an afterglow of ember-like warmth. Kid was too exhausted to notice that he and Crona were completely disheveled, or that Crona had released all over both of their abdomens, or maybe for once in his life, he didn’t care as much. He did, however, reach up to push Crona’s hair out of his face, before planting a kiss on his forehead. 

After that experience, Crona had opted to sleep with Kid after everyone else had gone to bed. It felt nicer to have someone beside him while he slept. Another heart-beat, arms to hold him, breathing to echo his own. It was peaceful. His night terrors became less frequent, even if they still occurred. When they did, Kid was always there when he woke to comfort him.  
“It was just another dream, Crona. I’m here, and I’m not going to let anything hurt you as long as I’m by your side.”  
“It hurts… It hurts…” Crona whimpered quietly.  
His mind was somewhere else. Kid felt helpless whenever this happened, because no matter what he said, the only person who could pull Crona out of his thoughts was Crona himself. All Kid could do was provide him with a comforting embrace and soothing words, until he came back down to Earth. Sometimes it took longer than others, but he always snapped out of it eventually.  
“I’m sorry.” Crona whispered.  
Kid smiled minutely. “Don’t be. I’m sorry that I can’t help you get rid of those terrible dreams all together.”  
Crona nuzzled into Kid’s shoulder. “You do help. When they’d happen before, I wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Having you beside me makes it feel like nothing else can touch me.”  
Kid cupped his hand to Crona’s cheek and kissed him tenderly. “That makes me feel very strong. Before, I’d never felt completely comfortable in this bed, but having someone else here makes it more balanced I’d say.”  
Crona chuckled before shutting his eyes. Kid wrapped his arms around him before closing his own.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally I was gonna end this with Marie coming home, but I decided to leave it with Kid and Crona.  
> Again, I LOVE getting prompts, they really help my writing juices flow, so keep um coming! As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
